startingstrengthmirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Biceps brachii muscle
In human anatomy, the biceps brachii is a muscle located on the upper arm. The biceps has several functions, the most important simply being to flex the elbow and to rotate the forearm. Terminology The term biceps brachii is a Latin phrase meaning "two-headed muscle of the arm", in reference to the fact that the muscle consists of two bundles each with its own origin but with a common insertion point near the elbow. Note that the word biceps is used in both singular and plural: the form bicep, although common, is incorrect. Anatomy Proximally, the short head of the biceps attaches to (originates from) the coracoid process of the scapula. The tendon of the long head passes into the joint capsule at the head of the humerus, and attaches on the scapula at the supraglenoid tubercle. Distally, biceps attaches to (inserts into) the radial tuberosity, and because this bone can rotate, the biceps also supinates the forearm. The biceps also connects with the fascia of the medial side of the arm, at the bicipital aponeurosis. Two additional muscles lie underneath the biceps brachii. These are the coracobrachialis muscle, which like the biceps attaches to the coracoid process of the scapula, and the brachialis muscle which connects to the ulna and the humerus. Functions The biceps is tri-articulate, meaning that it works across three joints. The most important of these functions are to flex the elbow and to supinate the forearm. These joints and the associated actions are as follows: * Glenohumeral joint (shoulder) - flexion (bringing arm upward by a forward motion) * Elbow - flexion. Arguably the most functional of the biceps' functions is elbow flexion. This refers to bending the forearm toward the upper arm, resulting in a decrease of angle. More commonly, this is known as the action performed in a biceps curl. The brachialis muscle and brachioradialis muscle are known to aid in this action as well. * Proximal radioulnar articulation - supination of the forearm. One of the main functions of the biceps is to, along with the supinator muscle, aid in supination of the forearm (turning the palm upwards). Training The biceps can be strengthened in weight training through biceps curls, which is an inefficient bodybuilding exercise. Chin ups and pull ups will also help with building your biceps. Additional images Image:Biceps brachii.png|Location Image:Arm_flex_pronate.jpg|An example of an arm flexed in the pronated position; with the biceps partially contracted. Image:Arm_flex_supinate.jpg|An example of an arm flexed in a supinated position with the biceps fully contracted. Image:Shoulderjoint.PNG|Diagram of the human shoulder joint Image:Gray203.png|Left scapula. Dorsal surface. Image:Gray213.png|Bones of left forearm. Anterior aspect. Image:Gray411.png|Deep muscles of the chest and front of the arm, with the boundaries of the axilla. Image:Gray413_color.png|Cross-section through the middle of upper arm. Image:Gray414.png|Front of the left forearm. Superficial muscles. Image:Gray525.png|The brachial artery. Image:Gray809.png|The right brachial plexus (infraclavicular portion) in the axillary fossa; viewed from below and in front. Image:Nerves_of_the_left_upper_extremity.gif|Nerves of the left upper extremity. See also * Biceps reflex External links * * * * * ar:العضلة ذات الرأسين العضدية ca:Bíceps braquial cs:Dvojhlavý sval pažní de:Musculus biceps brachii es:Bíceps braquial fr:Muscle biceps brachial id:Otot biceps brachii it:Bicipite brachiale he:שריר הזרוע הדו ראשי hr:Dvoglavi nadlaktični mišić pam:Dagis-dagisan la:Musculus biceps brachii hu:Kétfejű karizom nl:Musculus biceps brachii ja:上腕二頭筋 pl:Mięsień dwugłowy ramienia pt:Bíceps ru:Двуглавая мышца плеча sl:Dvoglava nadlaktna mišica fi:Hauis sv:Biceps brachii th:กล้ามเนื้อไบเซ็บ บราคิไอ zh:肱二頭肌 Category:Muscles of the upper limb